


Steamy Springs

by BijutsuYoukai



Series: A New World Fool [12]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Underwater Blowjobs, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: Reader and Adachi take a trip to the Amagi Inn as a treat for his birthday, Adachi thinks that’s not enough of a present by itself.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Series: A New World Fool [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871827
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Steamy Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, first off, happy birthday to this bastard who has lived in my head for...7 months now? Second, the timeline on this is reaching - We’re just gonna pretend they never caught him and fog isn’t an issue and this happens a bit before the anniversary of his arrival in Inaba (which seems to have been around early ~~April?~~ \- I miswrote, should've said March here). But I wanted to do some stuff involving water/hot springs and such for this, so here we are.
> 
> I also don’t think the Amagi Inn had a co-ed bath, but let’s just pretend for the sake of this it does.

Convincing Adachi to agree to take a day or two off of work to relax and enjoy his birthday had been a simple task. The relief that had dawned on him when you mentioned the idea was no surprise. As long as you’d known him, Adachi had been fond of being lazy and taking the easy route - whether it was slacking off on shift or doing the minimum work possible. All his dodging actual work had given you ample time to get to know him, though, so you couldn’t complain. More surprising, however, had been how easy convincing the police department  _ to give _ him that time off had been. Though with the big murder case you’d heard about from the previous year being closed, it made sense there would be less work to do down at the police station and more wiggle room in schedules. 

The thought of enjoying the inn’s hospitality and traditional charm was exciting, though you had been looking forward in particular to the hot springs melting away every ounce of tension and stress. Not to mention, you knew if Adachi had his way there would be more to look forward to, as well - something less soothing but nonetheless enjoyable. The biggest upside to Adachi seemed to be not having to deal with the petty complaints of the townsfolk or getting yelled at by his partner, even if it was only a couple days.

You had arrived in the late afternoon, Adachi promising over the phone to meet you shortly after. His lagging behind worked out perfectly for your plans, however. When you arrived, you had set about dropping off your things in your room and briefly admiring the decoration and tranquil atmosphere. You left for a little while to tend to several other things you needed to arrange for Adachi’s birthday. Perhaps it was silly you were making so much more of a fuss over it than he was, but you couldn’t help yourself. Preparations were completed quickly, mercifully with little hassle, and you returned to the room smiling to yourself and looking forward to the next couple days.

Returning to the room, there was no sign yet of Adachi. He was running later than expected. Knowing Adachi, you half expected there was something last minute he had forgotten about and needed to take care before he could head to the Inn. Shrugging, you peeled off your clothes and began the process of cleaning up and getting ready to indulge in the springs. Leaving a note on a table beside the futon, you made your way to the springs, already grinning stupidly in anticipation.

A muggy, swirling cloak of steam greeted you when you stepped out into hot springs area, and you took a deep breath, your smile widening. Surveying the edge of the water, you spied someone else - someone you recognized. Adachi was reclining languidly against the edge, leaning back on his arms, back facing you. Obviously he hadn’t been as late as you thought. You didn’t recall seeing any text or missed called, nor any of his clothes discarded in the room or bathroom though. You must have been in more of a rush than you thought. 

But you didn’t let the fact Adachi had made it to the springs first deter you, stepping closer to the edge of the bath. You took a moment to admire how relaxed he looked, as if he hadn’t a care in the world “Why didn’t you tell me you were here already?,” you asked cheerily, not wanting to startle him - he hadn’t seemed to have noticed you approaching beforehand, you assumed the lulling effect of the water was to blame.

“Took you long enough,” he shot back, ignoring your question, twisting around halfway and looking over his shoulder. The steamy haze and the heat of the bath painted a rosy blush across his cheeks and you had to admit silently it looked cute on him..

“Yeah, yeah,” you said, waving a hand dismissively while clutching your towel to you with the other, unable to suppress your smile. 

“The way you’re holding that towel, you’d think I hadn’t already seen it all,” Adachi remarked cheekily as you knelt at the edge of the water, before climbing carefully in.

You rolled your eyes half-heartedly before leaning back against the lip, seated a few lengths away from Adachi to give him space to stretch out his long limbs and relax, and grant yourself the same. You closed your eyes, sighing contentedly as the warm water quickly took effect. 

“You don’t have to sit so far away, y’know.” you cracked an eye open and gave Adachi a sidelong glance as he spoke. “I don’t bite.”

Opening both eyes, you turned to face him, crossing your arms over one another on the edge of the bath. “Ha-ha,” you began dryly, “that’s a lie and we both know it.”

“Yeesh, fine, but you like it when I do,” Adachi retorted, tossing his hands up in feigned defensiveness, a crooked, smug grin overtaking his features.

You sighed again, more for dramatic effect than a sign of relaxation, before moving and re-situating yourself within arm’s length of the detective, eyeing him purposefully. “Better?” you asked.

A small, mischievous sparkle in his grey eyes was your only warning before Adachi made his move. He acted quickly, leaving you no chance to dart away, grabbing you firmly by your waist. “A-Adachi, hey! Wait!” You had time to shout as he lifted you up and over, pulling you back down, settling your ass on his lap and pressing your chest against to his.

“There. Now it’s better,” he stated, sounding smugly satisfied. “Don’t you think so?”

There had been ulterior motives behind Adachi’s attempts to convince you to sit closer to him; the real reason he sounded so pleased with himself. Wriggling against his hold at first swiftly made you aware that Adachi had foregone a towel altogether while relaxing in the bath. Your squirming ceased and your glance flitted down briefly toward the beginnings of an erection poking between your thighs. You worried your lip between your teeth, fighting the sudden, overwhelming wave of heat that bloomed in you; a heat that had little to do with the sultry temperature of the hot springs. You swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the sensation and composing yourself before Adachi noticed how successfully he had flustered you and with such little effort.

“You could have just asked, you know,” you mumbled irritably into his shoulder, but you relaxed against his body. Denying you enjoyed being pressed so close to him would have been a lie. Just sitting in his lap, feeling the growing hardness between your legs, it was impossible to overlook how readily your body responded..

“Aw, but then I’d miss that surprised face,” he teased.

His hands twisted, smoothing over your waist and hips until they cupped your ass, pulling you more firmly against him, grinding you over his stiffening cock, his length taunting brushing your lips and making you let out a pathetic little gasp. He leaned forward hungrily, lips molding to yours in a way that was demanding, but shockingly restrained. Ordinarily when Adachi kissed you, it felt more like he wanted to eat you alive, but there was a more relaxed air to it this time. You weren’t going to stop and interrogate him over the difference.

Content to sit in his lap, you let him ravage your mouth, dragging his tongue over your lips until you parted them for him and slipping it inside. Despite the kiss being more docile than you were used to - a part of you dared think of it as almost sensual - there was an urgency and dominance in how his tongue twisted with yours, massaging but fighting it back down whenever you tried to win the upper hand. His hands kneaded your backside absently as he stole your breath away, and you involuntarily leaned harder into him, rolling your hips lightly.

By the time he broke away and started to pepper your neck with nips and kisses, each sloppier by the second, he was fully hard and throbbing beneath you. A sudden twitch of his erection made you shudder, your pussy clenching reflexively on emptiness, and your hips bucked again. Adachi let out a small laugh against the hollow of your throat that vibrated through you. “I think,” he started and you could feel the timbre of his voice rumble against your skin, “this could be a lot more fun,” he finished suggestively, moving down to outline your collarbone with the tip of his tongue where your towel had slipped down.

“I don’t know, Adachi…” you trailed off, pursing your lips, realizing that perhaps an open spring wasn’t the best place to be getting too hot and heavy.

“What? Worried about getting caught?” he returned, his lip curling a little in a taunting expression.

You set your lips in a hard line, a deeper frown, more indignant than worried. “Yes, I am,” you admitted huffily, cursing how the breathiness of your voice ruined your annoyance.

“C’mon, sweetheart. No one’s gonna know.” he coaxed. When you still looked unconvinced, he tried a different approach. “We’re here for my birthday. You wanna give me a proper present, don’t you?”

“Yes, but-” you protested, ready to explain you had plenty of things prepared for him.

“Then you shouldn’t have to think about it,” Adachi pushed, silencing your argument.

You gave in after another moment of consideration. “Alright.”

“Better get started then.”

You moved, angling your hips until the head of his dick teased your slit and pushed forward. But Adachi stopped you with one hand on your hipbone, his other hand migrating to the top of your head. “Aah, not like that,” he said, his voice playfully scolding. He pushed you away, pressing down on your skull and glancing down at the steaming surface of the water and his lap to illustrate what he had in mind.

After another quick internal debate on whether you should indulge him so much, you edged back and took a deep breath. You sank beneath the water, closing your eyes and guiding yourself by touch, wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping it up and down a few times. You carefully eased the head into your mouth, doing your best to keep a tight seal, lest the spring water trickle in. You continued until you had completely wrapped your lips around his length, the tip brushing the back of your throat. 

From there you hollowed your cheeks and began to suck, rolling your tongue along the underside and wriggling it against where the head met his shaft when you pulled back up. You eagerly stroked whatever part of his length your mouth didn’t take, cupping and massaging his balls with the other hand. You ignored the burgeoning ache in your lungs for as long as you could before drawing back and taking a second to catch your breath. You glimpsed Adachi’s face briefly, even more flushed than before, his eyes rolling back. You heard him groan, “Ah man, I didn’t think that could get any better.” And then you were below the surface once more.

You repeated the process once more, sucking him off as best you could while considering the water surrounding you and taking a breath when you couldn’t last any longer. When took him into your mouth for a third time, Adachi’s hips were twitching against yours, and you felt more than heard the muffled groans breaking over the surface of the water above you. Your heart jumped in your chest as his hips bucked suddenly, your held breath threatening to escape. You scraped your nails on his thigh lightly in a warning he subsequently ignored, and his hips rolled up again.

You choked around him, water churning and some of your held breath bubbling out around you. You had no choice left but to resurface earlier than before to replace it and tell him off. His hand returned to the back of your hand though, pressing you down. Your heart skipped another beat, this time in panic. He thrust into your mouth again, rougher, and you dug the nails of both hands into his legs sharply and fought against the pressure on your skull.

All at once, the pressure vanished and instead Adachi was tugging you to the surface. You coughed a bit, panting and breathless, glaring at him disapprovingly. “Running out of breath already, baby? Thought you could last longer than that,” he mocked meanly, though his voice was strained and breathy.

“If you’d stop trying to fuck my face while I’m down there, I  _ could _ ,” you spat back irritably.

”Oh, so sorry, sweetheart.” ‘ _ Yeah right’  _ you told yourself. “You just suck my dick so well I can’t control myself. You forgive me, right?” He stroked your cheek with the back of his hand, the gentle gesture not matching the tone of his voice.

You just frowned at him, continuing to glare and try to catch your breath. You shook off his hand, giving an annoyed huff and folding your arms over your chest, your towel having dropped beneath your bust.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” he cooed, coaxing you back into straddling him. You tried not to think about how turned on feeling him throbbing between your thighs made you. He reached forward, groping at your chest with his other hand greedily and sharply pinching one nipple, and the simmering heat in your belly your irritation hadn’t dispersed intensified. “I bet I know just how to get rid of that sour look,” he said, moving both hands to your hips.

Before you had time to say anything, he positioned you over his length and pulled you down, impaling you on his cock completely and making you gasp. “Aah, Adachi,” the sultry words rolled off your tongue without thinking, breaking your displeased facade instantly.

Forgetting quickly how upset you were with him, distracted by the satisfying, aching fullness between your legs and the devious, hungry look on his face, you ground against him feverishly. Bracing your hands on his shoulders, you raised your hips and pushed back down, letting your head roll back as he stretched you all over again.

Adachi took the opportunity as you withdrew again and sank down to bend forward, pressing his lips to your throat. His breath against your neck was cool compared to the spring water, even his lips seemed colder, and you shuddered. “Mm, keep moving just like that,” he urged, sighing when your heat enveloped him all over again. He leaned further into your neck, and between a slew of rough bites you heard him groan against your skin. “Fuck, I love it when I get to take it easy,” he purred, sounding thoroughly pleased and breathy.

Even running his mouth, Adachi was still far quieter than you. You rose back up and speared yourself on his cock again and again, sometimes stopping to grind yourself against him, hoping to add more friction to the scandalously blissful and lewd feeling of his cock spreading you open. Knowing in the back of your mind that you should be quiet, that you should try as little as possible to attract someone’s attention from beyond the spring, you couldn’t hold back. Coming back down, savoring each hot inch, combined with the touch of Adachi’s mouth, the friction, and the steaming spring water was ecstasy, near dizzying. Your mouth hung open, a chorus of moans drifting out into the thick, steam-choked air, obscene and growing louder by the thrust.

“Listen to you,” Adachi jeered, his lips whispering over your jaw up to your ear. His tongue snaked out and he bit down, and you gasped between cries. “I thought you were worried about getting caught. Doesn’t sound like it,” he continued, loving taunting you when you could hardly compose the will to keep your mouth shut, let alone try to refute his words. “Or were you just playing hard to get?” Adachi finished, a chuckle tickling your skin.

“F-fuck,” you sputtered incoherently for a moment, fighting off the moans and trying to gather your words. “I’m trying, I can’t, I-”

“Let me help you get that mouth under control, sweetheart,” he cut in, a smug glee seeping in among the husky undertones. 

His hand swept up, covering your mouth in a grip that was hardly gentle, but you didn’t care. Focusing back on the sweet ache between your legs and the coiling, overheated spring tightening in your belly, you stopped trying to be quiet. Even with his hand muffling them, your cries were loud and desperate, and among them you heard Adachi let out a shaky sound that belied the effect they had on him. When he spoke again, you could hear the strain creeping into his voice, a strain that grew more clear each time your hips met his.

“Fuck, you’re still making so much noise,” he observed, the fingers of his other hand digging almost painfully into your hip, flexing tighter and letting go in rhythm with your pace. “Maybe I should just let you scream; someone’s gonna hear at this rate, anyway.”

He pulled his hand away, and you were back to crying out unsuppressed into the heavy air again, nearly screaming, head dropping back again. His hand moved down, disappearing between your bodies and coming to play between your thighs, stroking your clit smoothly. Your pace faltered as you strove to press yourself into his touch, devolving more into grinding against him than riding him, your moans tapering off a bit, if only from the heavy, panting breaths spilling over your lips.

Displeased with your slowed pace, Adachi bucked his hips harshly up into yours, at the same time pushing you toward him with the hand on your hip. His fingers slowed until their pace was tortuous and you were whining plaintively. “Don’t get distracted now,” he warned you. “This is for me, isn’t? Are you gonna make me do the work?” He asked, his voice equal parts irritable, aroused, and smug.

“Ah, n-no. Fuck.” you quickly denied, shaking your head hazily. Biting down on your lip, you attempted to correct your pace, until you were riding him again, hard and fast, thrusting your hips even more eagerly against him as he resumed the motion of his fingers between your folds. It was a struggle not to fall back into only grinding against the delicious sensation of his fingers that further inflamed the molten tension in your abdomen.

He sighed and groaned again, all annoyance gone from his voice. “Good girl, that’s more like it.”

Despite his complaints of being made to ‘do the work’, Adachi couldn’t stop himself from matching your tempo the closer he drew to release. He could feel the familiar buildup and tightness of his own orgasm in his groin, and the way his thick, labored breathing mirrored yours. The promise of pleasure encouraged him to rock his hips to meet you as you sank down, and your moans pitched even louder, airy and clear and carnal, only adding to the urgency. His hand on your hip was a vice, holding the soft skin in a grip that was sure to bruise shades of purple and blue, and his fingers on your clit were became rushed and messy.

You reached your orgasm before Adachi, but only moved your hips more desperately against his, ignoring the oversensitivity trying to dissuade you. It was far too small a displeasure to stop you, to drown out the tingling waves of heat that surged outward from your core and made it hard to think. Even in dumbstruck pleasure, you moaned his name, as if it were the only word or thought that mattered.

“Mmph, this was supposed to be my present, but I think I’ve got something for you, sweetheart,” Adachi growled sleazily into your ear. The matching thrust of his hips against yours picked up, faster and harder until each rocked you with tiny aftershocks of pleasure as you dipped down from your climax. “You’ll be good… for me and… take it all, won’t you?” It was his turn to struggle for words, his speech interrupted by feral, bawdy noises.

“Yes, Adachi, yes, yes,” you moaned brokenly. The volume of your cries had lessened, but their number hadn’t, Adachi’s brutal pace still driving your own and dragging out the pleasure of your orgasm, even as it started to ebb away.

He mumbled some unintelligible, filthy praise, before stiffening against you, the hand on your hip urging you flush against him. He leaned in, biting sharply along your collarbone and the swell of your chest. When he finished inside you, you could feel the thick ropes of warmth fill you, and his panting breath puffed over your overheated skin. He held you still and tight against him for a bit, giving a few more shallow thrusts into your cunt, and eliciting soft, tired gasps from you. With a shaky breath, you collapsed forward, laying your head on Adachi’s while he rested on the soft curve of your chest. 

Eventually, you gathered enough of your strength and breath to pull away and lift yourself off Adachi’s softening cock. Instantly you were met with the lean strength of his arms, caging you in and preventing you from going far. “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked impishly, and even though he was still recovering, you could tell his appetite was hardly satisfied.

“Adachi… we can have more fun, just… can we get out of the baths at least?” You asked, hoping he would see reason. “I’m feeling lightheaded.” You weren’t sure if it was the heat or the sex or the combination, but you knew you wouldn’t survive another round with Adachi if the encroaching dizziness took you over.

He sighed dramatically, as if a change in location was a huge favor to ask of him “Fine, but you’re going to have to make it up to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really am surprised how much I’ve written for Adachi. Do I regret it? Not one bit. So you can expect more from me in the future - including my project that is developing further that I can hopefully talk more about once I have gotten a good chunk written! I still have some requests to fill, as well as more ideas of my own I want to play with. So here’s to more Adachi inspiration and thanks again for those who keep coming back to read my stuff and enjoy this jerk with me!
> 
> If you liked any part in particular, please don’t hesitate to let me know! If you’d like to follow me elsewhere, I post my work to Tumblr (and ramblings on process/concepts/etc.). You can also use Asks (Anon is open) to make requests over there if you would like. Just remember to read the pinned post!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
